cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Sasainn
This page outlines in more detail the History of Sasainn. Ancient History Sassain'''s main island was settled many hundreds of years ago, and a loose system of clans ruled particular glens and valleys until unification by King Belanor the first of the '''Thor'ins (great Kings). The two largest tribes at the time of unification were the great Scotti and Icenae tribes. Collectively these tribes, who lived in the northern and southern part of Georgia were called Sannachs by the other peoples, a name derived from the word for 'traveller' as it was the those at either edge of Georgia who had remained the purest of the original settlers. The legend tells of a great falling out between 'Ogdan' and Meadyn on the landing place of the great fleet. The fleet split into roughly two parts, although there was some mingling, as Ogdan and Meadyn were tribal leaders, the group was split on these lines. Unification came mainly through agreement as the clans united against external forces as the island was threatened by nearby Falkland Island inhabitants. Belenor was a political master, and united forces against mutual enemies and thus ever strengthening an area now known as the 'commonwealth'. Belenor's own leadership but also that of his deputies and generals persuaded most of his allies to pledge their allegiance and denounce their own sovereignty in order to become part of an increasingly wealthy and powerful Kingdom. The most significant event of unification occurred when the Scotti tribe who lived in the north of Georgia, having no sons, married into the Icenea of the south. With the two largest groups unified the smaller tribes on the central parts of the either declared loyalty or were forced to join in the following years. Many of the people of the mountains and forest tribes in the central areas did not join, but over the years accepted outside rule slowly. The great city of Nummenor, already the capital of the Valdir clan, was rebuilt, fortified and made bigger, its central location perfect for a great capital. The growth years Until quite recently Sasainn was considered a third world nation of small size and importance. King Esus the first, became ruler when his father King Teranus stepped down after 50 years on the throne, having seen Sasainn take its first steps to industrialisation. Under King Esus Sassain grew quickly, the King had educated himself and the nations administrators on the art of beurocracy and government, they had learnt from those who went before them; what to buy, when to buy it, which resources to import, which improvements to build. At its pre great war height Sasainn had reached the lofty heights of near to rank 2000. With over 60 miles of land and a burgeoning population of 2,800. The NPO At around rank 2,500 the government of Sasainne considered offers to join an alliance. Sasainn after a national vote decided to become an independent nation within the great and glorious NPO. An extract of King Esus' famous speech in support of joining is below; "We do this, not for protection or even glory we may expect. But to be part of an empire that is more than just us. To be part of a greater whole for a greater good. We have friends in the NPO and look to their teachings to further our nation." The Great Patriotic War At the start of the Great War the attacks came immediately, and the nation was unprepared. Two aggressors each launched 3 cruise missiles and two attacks each sending the county immediately into anarchy. Tax revenue fell immediately and the vengeance plan was inacted. This tactic had served well in the past. When smaller and younger, when nations had attacked Sasiann, by selling a proportion of land and infrastructure in order to buy weapons and retaliate aggressors would usually capitulate, but not this time. With the loss in infrastructure, tech and land not only from the attacks but the ill fated vengeance plan the future looked bad, and Sasainn's fate was sealed early on when a third nation, Wickastan, attacked. For the next 6 days Sasainn received 6 attacks a day and 6 if not more cruise missiles. Such death, such destruction wrought havoc on the people, cities, and infrastructure of the country. Worse was to come… Several times for several different reasons, peace was made between with aggressors, but each time a new nation attacked, with vigour and enthusiasm, firing missiles and sending attacks, by the second week of the war, Sasainn could no longer retaliate. Tax collection rate was too low, and the population decimated so that the army was too small to make any difference. King Esus said of the darkest hour; "Our once great nations now lies in ruins, our troops lost, people impoverished, roads, schools, and hospitals gone. But we must fight on, we have no choice. With every ship that lands on our coasts, every step, every soldier takes on our land, we must oppose them ... Our population is now 490 impoverished war weary souls, down from nearly 2,800. A massacre of unparrellel. This is truely the darkest hour before the dawn. Do not lose hope, Pacifica will prevail." Post War Sassain At first it looked hopeless, but the wealth and spirit on which the country was founded upon remained. The refugees came back, to open arms instead of accusations, and rebuilding began. The vile aggressors of the CoeLUEtion had not destroyed the NPO as was their plan. And very generous support and rebuilding grants were given to Sasainn from NPO nations as a reward for loyalty. The railways were renewed and some key highways built. Infrastructure generally was improved and the economy took off. Post war Sasainn was a boom country with the NPO's kick start. The Kingdom has now been expanded to include nearby islands and territories, including; Gough island, the South Orkney Islands, and Tristan de Cuhna (irl names). The 'great jump' Spurred on with yet more generousity from the order, Sasainn experienced a revolution in growth and prosperity between cyberweeks 02/11 and 3/11. This was actaully the coming together of many great projects, whose opening was to be on the same day. The Sasainn national trunk highway, the Calhadras pass highway and a high speed rail network were all officially opened on the same day. The population was counted at 12,000 on this day for the first time, and, a new stadium in the southern city of Kernow was completed. Sasiann also carried out its first successful nuclear test, deep within the Calhadras mountains. Formerly commissioning the 'Emperor Dilber' the day afterwards. The Farklands / LUE War As a second world war envoloped the Cyberverse, the people of Sassainn looked nervously on, remembering what had passed previously. The king was away and a state of peace was declared. On his arrival back, the glorious NPO were still fighting the vile LUE alliance, and after discussions with senior NPO figure Revenant and other members, it was decided Sasainn should play its part in the war. The nation of Fellucia was chosen as an equivalent target... plans were made and the Sasainnan armed forces attacked. Fellucia had four nuclear weapons, and over 30 cruise missiles. The initial attacks were not as successful as hoped, as Fellucia’s military economy and vast financial savings meant the country was well placed to defend and counterattack. The counterattack was lethal with over 100 infrastructure and Sasainn’s entire air force lost in the fighting… By day three of the war the tide had turned with Fellucia sent into anarchy. Sasainn lost over 100 infrastructure in the counter-assault, but was saved from Anarchy through excellent leadership and tactics. As the war continued, Sasainn fell bankrupt and could not attack. Sassain requested short term loans to its 'allies' all but one request was rejected. However the war seemed to be going in Sasainn's favour. When the war expired, Fallicia slipped into peace mode, and Sasain looked for another LUE target in vain as most were now below attack range, or had three wars ongoing. Sasainn declared itself a peaceful nation, in order to rearrange its internal affairs and recouperate. Total losses: 210 infra, 20 tech, countless miles of land, and about 2000 citizens. --Esus 10:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Third Great War By the time the Third Great War came, Sassain had established itself as a military power with skill in the art of war. Sassain was promoted to the NPO’s Theta battalion (Tier 2) and was active from the very first declaration of war. Immediately a GATO target (Caesura)was found, and anarchied, money and tech were stolen and infrastructure destroyed. Followed quickly by a Legion and NAAC target (K Kris and Seppietopia). Although Bouvetia was specifically designated a target for Sassain the previous relationship between Sassain and Bouvetia meant the Moot asked for leave not to attack from the NPO which was granted. The nation of Wickastan was now well below attack range for Sassainn so revenge for attacks made in the Great War could not be had. Other combatants included Illium, ruler Wallace of NAAC. The chaos of the war climaxed in the cyberverse being suspended… On his return the King found many days worth of tax collection and bill payments were needed. One of the three permissible wars had also expired. The king and his generals swang into action, seeking a suitable new target, of the many that were found, one stood out, he was in his realm ordering his kingdom but the king noticed that his nation info suggested that he had only just come out of Anarchy and had not collected taxes or paid bills… in one mighty action the king declared war and the ground forces of Sassain attacked at once, throwing him back into Anarchy before his taxes were collected. Benjamin Smythe spent the rest of the war in bill lock and anarchy. Approx total loss: 410 infra, gained 140 tech and many miles of land. Post War Boom Although no longer a priority for the receipt of war aid or reparations from the glorious Order, Sassain was now able to self finance such recoveries and using the technology and land gained in the war experienced a post war boom, spurred by construction and population growth. Sassain could now proudly claim the Falklands Islands as part of its growing sovereign territory as well as the northern tip of Ross Island. Several new improvements including the long awaited national clinic and police networks were purchased during the boom, and within 4 cyber weeks of the war ending Sassain was back to pre-war levels of infrastructure. A national holiday was declared, where all rejoiced the name of the King, the Order and the Emperor. Cultural Revolution Sasainn undertook many small, but cumulatively significant changes in Cybermonth June. The nations standing within the Order was greatly increased, KingEsus promoted to the third tier of the second office of the first branch. A major jump in infrastructure was achieved and the country shifted from an officially 'mixed' religion (although effectively Norse) to an official state Norse. The great henge, the largest stone circle in the world, was completed after 150 years of work, on the Tor of Aval on the 5th. International Affiliation Reform Act Under the Pacifican Decree Act of April CyberYear 06, the government of Sassain laid the way for full membership of the New Pacific Order with the support of national referendum and open vote within the Moot. The constitution was amended, relinquishing diplomatic and military control to the leadership of New Pacific Order. Under section 6, the constitution requires a sixth month consultation period, votes from all three houses and a national referendum in order to legally leave the NPO. After several small instances and general disquiet with the state of the Order, the King began a period of consultation in May, just after the first anniversary of membership. He did so with the support of the Moot and Parliament, who voted in the first stage of IAR. The King registered the nations disquiet on several issues to two separate NPO offices. These were not addressed. The Moldavi Rebellion caused massive public demonstrations, riots and open revolt. Groups of opposing Trotskyites, Moldavians, and Independents clashed with security forces and each other on the streets. The three branches of government debated the issue for days, and a state of emergency was declared. The King imposed direct rule under section 2 of the constitution, and submitted the last stage of the International Affiliation Reform Act to the moot, for approval; three months earlier than planned. A further amendment was also included, which was passed by all three branches; the Application for Vahallan Membership Act. The King Made the following statement: “This nation has played a full and dedicated role within the Order for well over a CyberYear, it is with an extremely heavy heart that we leave the organisation that we have called home for so long. In the year we have learnt the importance of honour and the teachings of Franco and Moldavi. The Order is no longer what it was when we joined, but we must recognise it is also we who have changed.” “There is another organisation with similar values to our own; Valhalla. Based upon our own national religion, ethnicity and traditions, Valhalla shows us there can be a bright future without the NPO, which we held so dear for so long. Valhalla I say to you, we are your servant now”. “Praise to the Vanir! Glory to Valhalla! We will forge a new future with new friends at our side”. Senior diplomats said that the nation would continue to keep good relations with NPO members, and that the nation was not prepared to make a further statement on where it stood on the current situation above what has been said in other places. This statement represented the official resignation from the New Pacific Order. Vahallan Membership Sassain's membership of Valhalla was not without event. Within a few weeks of joining, Valhalla launched a short blitz upon the Confederation of Allied Nations, a vile purple usurper alliances dedicated to insulting Valhalla publicly in public channels. The Victory was swift and easy, tech and land were gained. A month or so later, the Unjust War began. Valhalla had in effect allied itself to the Unjust, this caused widespread demonstrations across the nation. The Congress bowing to public pressure voted to surrender to the NpO knowing Sassain would secure good terms. This was overuled by Moot and Monarch. KingEsus made his now famous speech uttering the words 'we have made our bed'. In the months since it has become apparent that the King and close advisors secretly believed that Valhalla would be dragged into all out war and Sassain would be destroyed by... the age old foe... the Legion. As it happened, Valhalla did declare against Legion, and the Imperial Assault Alliance joined in on the Legion's side. The war was actually quite uneventful, neither side did much damage to the other, both sides stopped using CMs and Aeroplanes with a sort of mutual unspoken precedent, launching only ground attacks which in nearly every instance failed for all sides involved. In the end, the Valhallan leadership managed to get peace with legion without surrendering. The full terms of this peace have never been disclosed. In September Sassain ran for Chancellor of the Valhallan Bank, despite obviously being the ideal candidate, Janquel won the election. Sassain celebrated its 500 CN Day by officially opening the Interstate System of Sassain. Although the system had taken almost 20 CN Years to complete, the A542 was opened, this represented the last strategic link in the Highway system. Category:History